


Steve's shirt

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Ficart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: Danny spots a crumpled shirt from Steve in his office, lying over the backrest of Steve's chair...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Steve's shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve's Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264566) by [CowandCalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
